


First meeting

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Their first time meetingLamest summary ever. Oh well





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digigirl02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/gifts).



> Thank you to digigirl for being my muse. Sorry for taking so long. Lol.

Sky was unpacking his suitcase, when the door to his room opened revealing a wide-eyed wild haired kid.

Sky straightened himself at the sound and quickly checked that his uniform was perfect. "Would you happen to be Cadet Carson?" 

The boy nodded nervously, toying with the straps of his backpack. 

"I'm Sky Tate" he said, holding out his hand. The newcomer shook it skittishly. 

Sky took in the mess of a boy. He had big green puppy like eyes that were quietly panicking. He was wearing a standard issue t-shirt, which was to be expected in the summer, yet he was also wearing heavy gloves. Sky made a mental note of it, but didn't comment on the odd outfit. 

"I grabbed this side of the room. Hope you don't mind." 

The kid shook his head, stepping over to the empty bed, throwing his backpack onto it. He pulled out a few sets of cadet uniforms. 

"Is that all you have?" Sky asked incredulously. 

He nodded again. 

"Can you talk?" 

He began to nod, but caught himself. "Yes" came the soft, shaky whisper. 

"Are you... scared of me or something?" Sky asked, confused. 

Yet another nod. 

"Why?" He demanded, irritably. "You don't even know me." 

He tried to hide the flinch at the building emotions. "I- I'm just not good w-w-with people." He stuttered, biting his lip. "I will ask a-about switching r-rooms." He said, voice cracking as he turned to leave. 

"I'm sorry. Wait-" Sky said, reaching out to grab him by the wrist. 

The boy yelped and violently jumped away from the touch. His back was pressed against the wall, breathing frantic and heart visibly pounding out of his chest. 

Sky was taken aback for a second before jumping into action. His father sometimes had PTSD attacks which appeared similar to this. 

"Easy." He said tentatively. " I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out- " 

He waited anxiously for his roommate's to respond. After an eternity, his breathing returned to normal and his eyes came into focus. It was another minute before he was able to speak.

"Thanks. Sorry for freaking out. I-" 

"Don't worry about it." Sky cut him off. "Happens to the best of us. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" came the dazed echo. 

"Yeah." Sky said, face flushing red. "If you want to be, that is." 

Bridge rubbed at his eyes to hide the tears. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
